Taylor Christensen
|image = |caption = |fullname = |realname = |nicknames = Sweet-T''Life Is Strange:'' "Episode 3: Chaos Theory" |born = ???, Arcadia Bay, |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = American |family = |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |height = |weight = |occupation = Student at Blackwell Academy |allies = |affiliations = Vortex Club member |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |lastapp = |voiceactor = Ashly Burch (unconfirmed) |percapactor = }} Taylor ChristensenLife Is Strange: "Episode 1: Chrysalis" is a student attending Blackwell Academy. Biography "Chrysalis" Taylor Christensen, like Courtney, is a member of the Vortex Club, an elitist club at Blackwell Academy. Friends with Victoria Chase, Taylor and Courtney often support Victoria's cruel pranks committed against other Blackwell Students. On her sign in the Prescott Dormitory, Taylor considers herself a "slave" to the Vortex Club or Victoria. Taylor is reminded by her teacher Mark Jefferson, that her entry for the Everyday Heroes Contest is due soon. After the class is dismissed, She and Courtney hang out in the hallways, congregate in the hall, gossiping about a girl they believe is "shallow". When Max Caulfield attempts to enter the Dormitory, Victoria, Taylor and Courtney block the front entrance. The three of them make fun of Max's shyness. Victoria mocks Max's shyness and calls her . When Max sets off the sprinkler, she also tampered with the can of paint that was being used by Blackwell Academy's janitor, Samuel. The handle of the can snapped and the paint hit the ground. Victoria was covered in white paint as a result. Taylor and Courtney headed back into the dormitory to get towels to clean Victoria up. The two are heading back out the dorm when Max was headed for her dorm room. When Juliet Watson locked Dana in her room on the accusation that she was sexting her boyfriend, Zachary, Max investigated Victoria's room on Dana's request. On Victoria's computer she discovered an e-mail Victoria wrote to Taylor about the lie she told Juliet. Max printed the e-mail out and cleared Dana of wrongdoing. "Out of Time" The following morning, Taylor is hanging out in Victoria's room listening to "music" while Courtney is sent out to work on papers Victoria needed. Entering the shower room, Taylor and Victoria confront Kate Marsh. When Victoria asks Kate “what’s up”, Taylor laughs at Kate’s meager “school” response. Victoria brings up the issue of Kate’s actions recorded on video and leaked onto the internet. Though Kate attempts to deny that the girl on the video is her, neither Taylor nor Victoria believe her. Victoria goads Kate even more, “complimenting” her for setting a tongue record on video. When Kate leaves the shower room in tears, Taylor and Victoria continue their conversation about her. Taylor and Victoria both believe Nathan gave her the drugs that resulted in her actions. When Victoria realizes she still has paint on her face, she passive-aggressively blames Taylor and Courtney for it. Taylor waits a moment before trying to defend herself, but Victoria dismisses her, saying she knows better now than to trust her or Courtney for help and tells her she can hang out with Kate or Max. Taylor shifts the conversation from blaming her back to Max, calling her a weirdo. Victoria decides to leave a link to Kate’s video on the mirror of the shower room, Taylor calls her an “evil beeatch”. After Victoria writes the address, Taylor and Victoria leaves the shower room. Victoria and Taylor go their separate ways, Taylor staying behind at the dorm outside. When Max exits the dorm, she spots Taylor sitting under a tree. When she attempts to talk to her, Taylor dismisses her, wondering why Max thought she’d speak to her after what she did to Victoria.Alternatively, if the Max doesn't take a photograph of Victoria, Taylor makes it clear that she does not have to be nice because she didn't humiliate Victoria. Max, wanting to avoid an argument, tries to speak with her on cordial basis. Taylor, amused by her efforts, obliges Max’s request. Max mentions Kate’s video, saying the gossip surrounding her is cruel. Taylor believes Kate deserves it for “preaching” to everyone about sex and that she would survive the humiliation. Max asks why Taylor hangs out with Victoria seeing that she is mean to both her and Taylor. Taylor adds that Victoria is also bossy and argues that Max doesn’t know Victoria like she does. Victoria was one of the best friends she could have. Max obliges her point, figuring it was better to have “bossy friends” than “bossy parents”. Taylor, however, would've preferred if her mother was mean or bossy instead of sick and dismisses Max afterward. Rewinding time, Max mentions that she heard about Taylor’s mother’s illness and apologized. When she asked what happened, Taylor explains that her mother had back surgery and that Victoria supported her through the ordeal like Max was supporting Kate. Taylor states that she wasn’t about “tearing people down”. Before Max leaves, Taylor suggests that they should speak with each other again. Later that day, Max runs into Taylor in Mark Jefferson's classroom taking pictures of Dana Ward with Hayden. She tells Max that she's busy with Dana, but they would talk later. Taylor is present for Kate Marsh's attempted or successful suicide, taking pictures or recording the incident with her cell phone with Victoria and several other students. "Chaos Theory" "Dark Room" "Polarized" Characteristics Personality Trivia :PENDING Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Vortex Club Members